


Ice Prince

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Mako's Lovers [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 2: Spirits, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Study, Trans Desna, Water Tribe Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: When Mako followed Korra to the Southern Water Tribe for a spiritual festival, he hadn't expected the chaos to follow.The Water Tribe Civil War was building quickly, but at least the events had also brought him Desna.
Relationships: Desna/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Mako's Lovers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Desna is trans in this, but it's not really plot related (is there even a plot here?). It just is. It's a recent headcanon I picked up.
> 
> Warnings: slightly implied child/sibling abuse
> 
> I hate Eska, I hope that's clear in this story.

Mako pouted slightly as he watched Tonraq hug Asami. When he had first met Tonraq the man had terrified him over dating Korra but apparently Asami received different treatment.

Korra smiled brightly between her girlfriend and her father while Mako tried to push down his jealousy. 

He was happy for them but the fact that his ex-girlfriends were dating each other was still an odd situation for Mako. He refused to let it ruin their friendships though as he cared too much about both of them. 

"Whoa," Bolin said, dragging Mako's attention away from his ex-girlfriends. "Who are the lovely ladies?"

Mako followed his gaze and saw Chief Unalaq exit a Northern Tribe boat. At his side were a pair of identical twins.

"That's Eska," Korra said, slightly amused by something.

Mako furrowed his brow as he looked closer at the twins. Mako started smirking himself when he realized what amused Korra so much. One of the twins wasn't a lady.

"And Desna," Korra continued, "the chief's children. Desna is a guy."

The way Korra emphasized the last word was odd, almost combative in a similar way to when she thought someone was about to fight her on something. Mako figured she was just used to making the correction.

"Oh, no, sure," Bolin said, trying to back track. "I knew that. Uhhh - and which one is Desna?"

Bolin looked between the two twins in confusion.

Mako turned back to them to answer his brother when Desna caught his gaze. His eyes were sharp and seemed to cut straight into the heart of Mako. Mako felt seen in a way that made his pulse beat harshly in his neck.

Mako was so focused on Desna and the eye contact between them, that he had nearly missed the stilted greeting between Korra's father and uncle. It was only the tension now in the air that broke their stare and drew Mako's attention back to the rest of the group.

Mako managed to avoid most of the festivities. He and his brother were here as guests of Korra but that didn't make them important. It left him with time to relax.

He knew Asami had business with Varrick and had taken Bolin, but Mako wasn't really a business kind of guy.

It was only the banquet that dragged him out of the house they were staying in and from there his friends tricked him into going to the festival.

Mako made a face as Korra and Asami acted cutesy over by a gamebooth. He was still getting used to seeing them do things together that they both once did with him. Sometimes it still stung.

Bolin nudged him in the ribs and Mako turned to defend himself from any comment Bolin might make, but his brother's attention was locked on Korra's cousins instead.

There was a smirk on Bolin's face as he said, "Wish me luck. I'm making my move!"

Bolin handed Mako his food before taking off. Mako looked between his ex-girlfriends who were now trading soft kisses and his brother who might just get killed.

He trotted after his brother, plate in hand.

Mako wasn't sure what had happened before he caught up but Bolin looked slightly alarmed.

"So, you are from the north right?" Bolin said, regaining his footing. Mako knew his brother never stayed down long. "Cool, that's, like you know, that's my favorite direction."

Mako raised a brow. Though sometimes he really would be better off if he did take the loss.

Desna, who had been about to speak, suddenly seemed at a loss for words. Instead his eyes caught on Mako's again.

"You have strange eyes," he said, instead. "I find them very intriguing."

Mako reached up to his eyes as his face heated. "Uh, thanks?" Mako said.

"You are welcome," Desna said, still staring at Mako.

"Right," Bolin said, turning to Eska.

He wasn't able to say anything else as Eska had turned to walk away.

"Come Desna, this conversation bores me," Eska said.

"I will catch up momentarily," Desna said.

Eska paused and turned back to glare at the group.

Bolin squeaked and ran off, while Desna seemingly froze. Mako merely glared back, though he wasn't sure why Eska was glaring at him in the first place.

Eska marched off and Desna's shoulders slumped.

"That’s not good for your back," Mako said.

Desna only shrugged in reply.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Mako asked, wondering why Desna wanted him alone.

"I," Desna started, "would like to establish a romantic bond with you based on built up comradery through activities."

Mako looked at Desna in question.

"Like a date?" Mako asked.

"That is what I said," Desna replied.

Mako's pretty sure that's not what he said, and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say yes.

A giggle Mako recognized as Asami echoed through the air. He had been avoiding people who asked him out since he had broken up with Korra and he knew why. If he was ever going to get over her, he needed to put himself back out there.

He wasn’t sure this was the best place to do so, but Desna seemed genuine and Mako could admit, something compelled him.

"Okay," Mako said.

"Perfect," Desna said, latching his arm around Mako's.

Mako's eyes widened as he realized Desna had meant now. He dropped the plate he had been holding for Bolin as Desna tugged him towards a gamebooth.

Mako couldn't quite say what had happened. Desna seemed to have snuck into his life and burrowed in.

After their date at the festival, Mako had walked Desna back to the Southern Palace. The two of them had been awkward and flustered at the send off, until Eska ruined the moment when she dragged Desna inside.

Mako had been concerned by the brief flicker of fear he had seen but the next time Mako saw Desna, he assured him he was fine.

Mako wasn't sure he believed that, but as they journeyed into the southern wilderness, he slowly forgot his concerns. Desna had chosen to sit behind Mako on his buffalo yak and was pressed tightly to Mako's back in a way that made his heart race.

Reaching what Korra called the Everstorm, Mako slid from the yak, and helped Desna down. Desna seemed surprised and Mako could hear Eska hiss at him for it.

It was worth the uptick to Desna's lips. The other man wasn't smiling, but it was a start.

A brilliant light flared overhead as Desna wrapped his arm around Mako's.

"Whoa," Asami said, looking up at the celestial lights that Korra had just fixed. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah," Mako muttered, staring at the way the lights shined in Desna's eyes.

Mako hadn't really planned on having a boyfriend. While not having planned for Desna, Mako still wasn't looking forward to their departure, which grew closer everyday.

After the celestial lights Desna had asked for another date, in his own way, which led to the two of them sitting across from each other at a restaurant.

"You have grown distant," Desna said. "What thoughts occupy your mind?"

Mako smiled at the concern as he reached across the table for Desna's hand. Desna allowed the contact even if he was hesitant to return the gesture.

"Nothing, or well, actually," Mako said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "we should talk about it."

Mako wasn't going to let his poor communication skills damage another relationship.

"Um, where's this going?" Mako asked. "As far as, once we leave here? Are we going to do long distance or um -"

Mako cut himself off nervously.

Desna looked across the table at him with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I do not know," is all he said. That didn't reassure Mako at all and he felt anxiety build in his chest.

"Oh," Mako said, his face heating.

"My sister doesn't approve of our relationship," Desna said. "My father isn't impressed with our dalliance."

"Oh," Mako said, softer this time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause an issue with your family."

"You are worth the strife," Desna said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I wish to share something with you."

Mako tilted his head in question and raised a brow. Normally Desna just said things outright.

"I am trans," Desna said, matter of factly. "My sister and father accept it to a degree, but you are not the first thing they have disagreed with me on."

Desna was upset. Mako could easily tell, but he wasn't sure if it was nerves at Mako's reaction or sadness at his family's lackluster acceptance. Mako wasn’t stupid. Desna had said it in a nonchalant way, but he was testing to make sure Mako was okay with it.

"That explains a few things," Mako said. "Ah, you being trans. If it makes you feel better, Korra's in your corner and so am I."

Desna looked up at Mako in surprise, the small not-smile Mako loved pulling from him appearing again.

Mako kissed him then. Despite the number of dates the two had gone on, it was their first, both of them being more reserved with one another.

Desna's lips were soft and Mako could feel himself sinking deeper into the other man. Mako knew he tended to fall hard and fast, but he was powerless to stop it.

He pulled back. Desna seemed slightly stunned at the action and for a second Mako worried he'd overstepped, but Desna soon leaned in for another kiss.

Mako didn't hold back that time. He was an affectionate person by nature and remaining reserved in a relationship just wasn't his style. Desna surprisingly didn't seem to mind.

Things quickly went downhill after that when Desna's father put the south under martial law.

Mako sat waiting in Varrick's manor trying not to think too hard on what was going on in the outside world. He'd heard of underground meetings and Korra was slowly unravelling.

"Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago," Asami said.

"Would you relax?" Bolin said, lounging on the couch. "This place is great and much more peaceful than what's going on outside."

As if summoning trouble, Eska, Desna and Northern soldiers entered the room.

Mako looked to Desna in question but the other man avoided his gaze. Mako bit his lip, more than concerned with the strain their relationship had been put under due to Unalaq.

"Korra's not here," Asami said, firmly.

"Korra is not our concern," Eska said.

"We search for Varrick," Desna continued. "Our father wishes him to stand trial."

"What did he do?" Asami asked, in surprise.

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle," Eska replied.

"What?" Asami demanded.

"Korra's parents were arrested?" Mako asked, looking to Desna.

"Yes," Desna said, not meeting his gaze. "Your powers of deduction are impressive."

Mako reeled back as if hit.

"Yeah, he's a cop," Bolin said, missing the slight.

Mako frowned over at Desna but the other refused to look at him and left when it became clear Varrick wasn't present.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bolin asked, apparently not as oblivious as he first seemed.

"Bolin!" Asami objected. "Desna really hurt Mako's feelings."

"I guess there is," Mako said, looking towards the door. He felt slightly sick.

"I'd get out of dodge now." It was Varrick who spoke, apparently hidden in a stuffed platypus bear. Mako decided not to ask.

Mako went with his friends to the fake trial of Korra's parents. He knew they were already done for when Bolin gave the money to the wrong guys.

He saw Desna, for once, standing by himself and quickly broke off from the group while the judge determined the verdict.

"Hey," Mako said, "can we talk?"

"Very well," Desna said, "speak."

"I'm not a sheep-dog," Mako said, narrowing his eyes. "Stop acting like your sister. What's going on, Des?"

"My father is fixing the south," Desna said, monotone. Mako knew most people though everything he said was monotone, but Mako knew better.

"No," Mako said, gesturing at the soldiers terrorizing the streets and Korra arguing with the judge. "He's arrested your aunt and uncle who didn't even do anything and he's terrorizing the people who live here. Korra's worried."

"Why should I care for Korra's worries," Desna asked.

Mako narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Because she would care for yours," Mako said. He knew it was true too. Korra may find her cousins a bit odd but she was too kind a person to not help if they needed it.

"Desna," Mako said, "I can't keep dating you, if you keep doing this. I won't. It's not right and I know you know it. Please, Des, help us."

Desna said nothing. His face was blank and his eyes remained emotionless.

Mako swallowed harshly. 

"Fine, guess we're done here," Mako muttered, marching off before Desna could see how badly Mako was hurting.

Varrick had helped them build a plan for escape but it had ended in an ambush. Korra's father were already being shipped off to the north.

Mako and Korra ended up fighting off Unalaq and for a moment Mako feared they were going to lose before a blast of water from behind him, slammed Unalaq to the ground.

Mako turned to see his savior and smiled.

"Desna," Mako said. He would have been embarrassed at the relief in his voice, but he was too happy that Desna was helping him.

"We need to leave," Desna said, helping Mako up.

"Thanks," Mako said, before turning to Korra. "If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father.”

Korra's face lit up with determination. "Let's go," she said, taking off.

Mako took off after Korra, stalling as he realized Desna wasn't following.

"Des?" Mako said, holding his hand out. "Are you coming?"

Desna took one last look at his father before grabbing Mako's outstretched hand. Mako tugged Desna close, not wanting to lose him again.

Desna proved more than useful in helping them plan the jailbreak for Korra's father. It was a shame they had to leave her father behind though. Mako hoped they could get the help needed in the city.

Having Desna as a witness to his father's plans may prove useful.

"The full capacity of my father's plans escape me but this war is not the full of it. My father has become consumed with his spiritual learning and ever since has grown alarmingly fanatic," Desna said.

Korra sighed. "Thanks, Desna," Korra said. "At least we know where to focus our attention now."

"I'm glad you came back," Mako said, rubbing his neck. "Um, about our break up. I know it was kind of ah, abrupt, but well, if you want maybe we could, uh, get back together?"

Desna looked over at him. The soft not-smile Mako loved was back. "Yes," he said. "That would be agreeable."

Mako smiled himself and kissed Desna softly. "You're amazing," Mako said.

A soft blush formed in Desna's cheeks and Mako found a new reaction from the other to strive for.

"Oh, looks like we have company," Varrick called, "and not the fun kind!"

Mako's eyes widened as he looked up at a huge wave in the distance.

"What is that?" Mako asked.

"My sister," Desna said, his voice resigned.

"Can this ship go faster?" Mako asked.

"Oh, yeah," Varrick said, smirking. "Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Mako slid forward as the ship sped off.

"Don't worry about her," Mako said. "I don't know exactly what's going on there, but I won't let her or Unalaq get you."

Desna looked up at him and the amount of trust in his eyes blew Mako away.

"I know," Desna said. For once Desna initiated the kiss and Mako pulled the other man closer.

Maybe his reasons for saying yes to their first date hadn't been for the best, but Mako couldn't regret it as he held Desna close. There was a lot more to the man than Mako had first thought, and Mako looked forward to learning even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Desna is the most reasonable and level headed member of his family.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, next week will be an AU for Mako/Opal. There's three more stories left to tell in this series.


End file.
